Sigrun
} |name = Sigrun |image = Sigrun.png |px = 270px |gender = Female |title = Legionnaire Scout Grey Warden (possibly) |race = Dwarf |caste = No caste |class = Rogue |specialization = Legionnaire Scout |voice = Natalia Cigliuti |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Heroes of Dragon Age }} Sigrun is a casteless female dwarf who became a member of the Legion of the Dead. She fought the darkspawn in the Deep Roads with other members of the Legion, but is the last survivor of her group. She is a recruitable companion in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. Involvement Quests Gifts Sigrun likes various curiosities of the surface world. }} Initial statistics Specialization Skills         Talents Equipment Restricted gear Plot skills Dialogue points Below are the spots where dialogue may be initiated with Sigrun. On the PC, it may sometimes be hard to find the correct spot to do so; make sure to press "tab" and rotate the camera if the relevant trigger is not possible to select. * Kal'Hirol: cliff by the entrance of the Thaig. * City of Amaranthine: The table of the weaponsmith in the market district. * Wending Wood: Tree near the bandit camp, at the beginning of the area. * Vigil's Keep - Throne Room: A book in the bookcase behind Sigrun. Quotes * "Isn't perspective wonderful? You'd think people who are so tall would have more of it." * "I was told that evil always triumphs because good is stupid, but..." * (Examining the bookshelf in Vigil's Keep) "This one is a Nevarran romance--pretty spicy, too, from the looks of it. What's an Antivan milk sandwich? Oh. Oh, I see. I'll just... put that back." * (In Kal'Hirol, after mentioning you already met the Architect) "What's meeting with a darkspawn like? 'Hello, I'm a darkspawn, would you like some tea?'" * "That...that ghoul there! He has my weapon! That thieving little... nug-snuggler!" * "We are warriors, already dead to our people." * (In banter with Oghren) "I don't want to have anything to do with you or the words 'hot' and 'pumping.'" Trivia * After rescuing Sigrun, she complains about a broken rib. When she joins your party she will be afflicted with the injury "Broken Bone", giving penalties to dexterity (easily fixed with a Lesser Injury Kit). * If a save is imported from Dragon Age: Origins with the Dwarf Commoner, Sigrun will know and be in awe of the Warden, stating that they are "The Duster that left to join the Grey Wardens" and will ask you to sign her helmet. * If a save is imported from Dragon Age: Origins with the Dwarf Noble Origin, Sigrun will recognize the Warden and state that she heard of the Warden's death in the Deep Roads. * "I was told that evil always triumphs because good is stupid, but..." is a reference to Mel Brooks Spaceballs film. The line is "now you see that evil will always triumph because good is dumb" and is said by Dark Helmet to Lone Starr during their battle. * Sigrun is the first and only female dwarf companion to date. * In Dragon Age II, during the quest, The Paragon's Heir, if Anders is in the party, he will comment that he once knew a dwarf from the Legion of the Dead, Sigrun. * Despite being in the Legion of the Dead and having armour called Legionnaire Scout Armor, it is Oghren, a non-Legion dwarf, who wears the Armor of the Legion, While Sigrun's armour looks like the normal Dwarven Massive Armor Set. Bugs * Starting or completing the Law and Order quest makes it impossible to initiate Sigrun's companion quest which usually triggers in the City of Amaranthine when walking - with her in party - by the east side of town past Constable Aidan. The cutscene will not be played and her personal quest will remain unavailable for the rest of the game. A way to avoid this is to leave the Law and Order quest untouched, which means not to follow the Smuggler and not to offer help to Constable Aidan until you completed Sigrun's quest. For further details see the walkthrough of Sigrun's Roguish Past. On PC this bug can be corrected with an unofficial bugfix which is available here: http://social.bioware.com/project/3129/. There is no fix for the 360 version. * There is a so-called "+100 approval bug" that may occur for any companion, in this case Sigrun, which will increase the rating by +100 points upon taking any action that changes approval (like giving gifts, certain conversations or interactions with the gameworld). Quests known to alter the approval of a certain character should therefore only be completed after recruiting him/her into your party. For Sigrun these are namely the quests from the Blight Orfans Notis Bord, it is recommended not to initiate any of these before you actually recruited her. * If Sigrun is recruited as the very last companion, you can't conclude her joining as Varel doesn't have the dialog option for it, but this can be worked around by going back to Vigil's Keep and talking to Varel before you destroy the Broodmothers. * It is possible to make her undertake the Joining and thus make her a Grey Warden even before entering Kal'Hirol and thus formally recruiting her through dialogue. She joins the party after the first encounter and can thus be taken back to Vigil's Keep. Gallery File:Sigrun-01.jpg|Promotional image of Sigrun File:Sigrun-03.jpg|Sigrun fighting the inferno golem Sigrun HoDA.png|Sigrun in Heroes of Dragon Age See also Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening characters Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters Category:Dwarves Category:Casteless dwarves Category:Legionnaires Category:Grey Wardens Category:Rogues